Beauty can kill
by animefangirl28
Summary: an alternate ending to Beauty and the beast where Belle has to marry Gaston to save Beast. when she finds out the beast is all right from Chip she has to kill the man she doesn't love. Belle is going to be OOC, and there's blood.


Belle was quiet as the triplets brushed her hair for the wedding, Belle felt so depressed since she couldn't see her beast ever again and stuck marring that stupid hunter Gaston.

**Last night **

_Belle ran up the west wing stairs as fast as she could, she had a feeling that she could be too late to save beast but she couldn't give up. _

_She opened the door to find the beast laying on the floor with what little life he had left. She also saw Gaston pulling out his bow to finish the beast._

_Belle screamed "STOP PLEASE!" _

_Gaston looked at belle and smiled "I'm sorry Belle, but this beast is standing in the way of me marrying you" _

_Belle feel to her knees "then, I'll marry you, just don't kill him please" she said sobbing into her hands. She felt Gaston put away him bow and walking to her._

_He got down on a knee "are you really going to?" she nodded, she felt her stomach turn just by nodding to this man, but it was the only way to keep beast alive. _

_He smiled "very well, I'll let the beast live just so you can marry me" _

_As he was about to pick her up so they can leave the castle, belle looked up "is, is it ok if I can say good bye to him?" _

"_I guess, since he is no longer a problem to me, I'll be back in 3 minutes" he left the room to tell him men the good news. Belle walked up to beast who was heavy breathing and holding him stomach were Gaston kicked him. _

_Beast tried to speak in a raspy voice "Belle…..you…don't…have to do…this" _

_Belle shook her head while tears feel from her eyes "I have to, you get to live, I'm so, so sorry" she hugged his hurting body carefully. _

"_But…you could…..not…. and….let…him finish me" _

"_No, no don't say that" belle was about to say something else before Gaston came him "belle, it's time to leave" _

_Belle kissed beast's forehead and whispered "I love you, don't forget about me" she got up and ran to the door, with one last glance and her love she left. _

**Now **

"Honestly, I'm jealous that you get to marry you" one of triplets said while brushing Belle's hair.

"It wasn't a choice, I had to, for my beast" Belle whispered. The triplets just rolled their eyes "whatever". They were just about to put Belle in her dress till there was a knock at the door "just to tell let you know, wedding has been pulled back a bit due to some problems".

"What do you say girls, go drink instead?" the two nodded and left the room, living belle alone.

She looked in the mirror and saw her redden face from crying, she was crying all the way home. Belle felt like bursting into tears bur heard the door knock "how is it?"

The door opened to a man and a young child "forgive me, but this child was asking to see you" the man led the little boy in and left the room.

Belle sniffed a bit, rubbed her eyes to make herself that she isn't crying "hello sweetie, is there something you liked to ask me?"

The little boy nodded "yes Miss Belle, it's about the beast"

"I'm sorry but I can't, it was really hard for me last night" Belle replied while shaking her head. The boy smiled and giggled "no Belle, the master is alright, I'm here to tell you" Belle eyes grow big "wait….. Chip?!"

"Hi Bell" Belle ran up to Chip and hugged him "but how are you back being human?" Belle asking when she stop hugging him.

"After you left because you told that man you'll marry him if he lets the master go and let him live, the enchantress came and turned all of us back to human. But the problem is no one can leave the kingdom but I could since I left in my teacup form to rescue you and you're father"

Belle was about to cry "oh I'm soo happy" she grabbed her cloak and was about to leave but Chip grabbed her skirt "you can't go to the castle Belle"

"Why not?" Chip sighed "the enchantress will explain" he handed belle a dagger from his pocket. Belle took the tagger and it started to glow, Belle covered her eyes from the blinding light and soon seeing the enchantress.

"Belle, I am here to tell you that you have broken the cures on the prince before the last petal fell. The problem is I can't let the prince or the servants leave, expect for Chip but I'm sure he already explained why, the way to break the block is to stab the person who was going to kill him"

Belle's eyes widen, kill Gaston?! She never killed anything, she went back to listening to the enchantress.

"On the dagger you can stop time so you can get the job done without people knowing, all you have to do is shouted '_time stop_' and it will stop everywhere expect you and your target. That is all I hope you can reunite with your love"

With a smile she disappeared. Belle looked at the dagger then at Chip "so I guess I have to do it?" Chip nodded "I'm sorry"

"it's alright" she replied "it's not like I loved Gaston" belle hid the dagger on a strap on her leg that she was to wear with her dress and left, she looked at Chip "I want you to stay here, if anyone ask, tell them I had to see Gaston for a minute"

Chip nodded and watch Belle close the door. Belle walked down the hall, she knows that Gaston's room was down the hall she just needs to find a way to not act suspicious going to the room.

Belle knocked on the door and heard a deep voice "who is it?" her heart felt like it was beating really fast to this, she didn't know if she can do this.

"U-u-um it's me Belle, can I come in for a sec?"

"Its bad luck to see my bride before the wedding" just the way he said it made Belle hurl "but since the wedding is being pushed back a bit, I'll take the bad luck, come in" Belle took a deep breath and opened the door.

Belle laid next to the door, not wanting to be close to this man "so why did you come in here Belle?" Belle could see that he was wearing the same outfit before her horse came for her.

"I, I just wanted to talk that's all"

"What do you want to talk about?" she shrugged and replied "I don't know our future?" there as a long pause for a bit, before Belle could slid down to grabbed her dagger from her dress Gaston got up from his chair and stared to walk up to Belle.

"I see our future in a nice big house, with my kill roosting in on the fireplace, and our dogs playing with the children"

He was soon in Belle's face and smirked "how many children should we have. Six or seven?" Belle tried to put on a smile face to replied "six or seven seems too much, don't you think?"

Gaston smirked "we can always start now" Belle could feel his strong hands stroking her legs, it made her jump "shouldn't we wait after the wedding, isn't that the rule's" she started to feel flustered as he started to kiss her neck "I don't need to follow the rules".

"And you don't need to live too?"

"Wait what!?" belle pushed Gaston from her and screamed "TIME STOP!" Belle watch as the world slowed down around the two.

"Belle, what is the meaning of this I-" his voice was cut off when he felt a sharp object hit him in the stomach. He saw blood trickle down from his stomach as Belle pulled the dagger from his stomach. Gaston feel to the ground screaming while holding his stomach.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT DID YOU DO YOU BITCH!?" Gaston soon saw darkness in Belle's eyes, they were cold as ice.

"I found out that my beast is alright because he was under a curse and I managed to tell him I love him before the last rose petal fell on the rose"

Gaston was huffing while trying to speak the pain in his stomach unbearable "so…what does…that mean?"

"The beast is a prince"

"Fuck, so what are you going to do now, marry me?"

Belle shock her head "no, you have done a lot of evil stuff to me and my father" belle felt a snap in her brain and started holding her sides and started crazy laughing "so you what I'm going to do, do you what I'm going to do? I'm going to tear you heart out and I'll show you how much you hurt me and my father's life"

Gaston started pleading "Belle, I'm sorry, please don't do this to me" Belle got down on the blooded floor and got in Gaston's face "I think not, you deserve this" Belle lifted up the dagger and stab his stomach.

The room was soon full of screams as Belle kept stabbing him in the chest, Belle just kept laughing like a psycho, she stabbed Gaston about ten times till she stop and grabbed him by his hair that was no longer in a ponytail.

"How are you still alive honey~" Gaston was slightly breathing even though blood was pouring out of him

"I'm…just that….strong" he replied between breaths

Belle just stared at him and cut his cheek "you always say stuff like that Gaston, but can't you just die already?"

She smacked his head on the floor and watched him cough up blood "well I want to leave here where you are dead" there was silences for a few minutes till she started laughing again and said In a sweet voice "I'm tired of this now, it's been fun"

She grabbed his forehead and tilt it and pressed the sharp object against his neck. The room was full again with Gaston's pleading "shit, wait, wait Bell-" his voice was cut off when belle slit his throat.

Belle was soon berthing again slowly so she can get back to normal. She stood up to see the mutilated body that she created, it was weird she felt….happy

There was a knock on the door and Belle covered up the body before she said anything

"Who is it?"

"It's Chip, can I come in please?" Belle opened the door to find the little boy looking at him but soon looking at her blooded gown.

"So I guess you did it now" she nodded

"Yes, but now I need to wash up and try and blame it on someone" she soon pulled a handkerchief and rubbed the part she was holding and threw it on the ground. As they walked to her room chip spoke up "you know unfreeze time, all you have to say _unfreeze_"

"I know" she replied "but I need to clean up and find someone to blame the murderer and I know just the person's to put the blame on"

**Later **

Belle knocked on Gaston's door a few minutes till a couple of Gaston's friends saw her "Belle what are you doing, shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"I know but I need to talk to him" a couple of them looked at each other Gaston always opened a door. Tom spoke up first.

"How about we check, because all we know he could be napping before the big day" Stanley nodded with Tom, Belle watched as the two open the door to see nothing inside the room except blood on the floor.

"I don't get it" said Stanley "Gaston isn't here, but where did this blood come from, did he cut himself and went to find bandages?"

Tom looked over to the wardrobe and saw blood coming out of door crack "wait, what's that?" Belle looked at they are seeing and walked to it but pushed back "stand back Belle, this is no place for a lady" she sighed and walked to the door way.

She watch the two slowly open the door and the body fell out, "HOLY SHIT, IT'S GASTON!" Stanley screamed

Tom got to the ground and grab Gaston's wrist "he's, he's dead"

Belle covered her mouth and smiled into it but also made herself look like she was crying. When the two saw her 'crying' and walked up to her "Belle, do you know anyone who might have done this?" she sniffed a bit and replied through her fake crying "I-I- I think it was the triplets, I mean they did say they were going to leave the room since the wedding was pushed back a hour or two"

The two looked at each other and nodded "ok Belle" said Stanley "we are going to gather all the men and the triplets"

As Belle watch as the two leave the room to gather everyone she silently smiled as she turn to look at the dead corpse one more time and smiled.

**2 hours later **

"Now Belle, tells us everything before you came into Gaston's dressing room again" an investigator ask Belle

Belle made herself sound like she was weeping as possible, "w-w-w-well, I was having my hair brushed by the triplets and someone said the wedding was pulled back for reasons and the triplets decided to have a drink before the wedding. So I was alone in the room for a few minutes till someone came in to talk to me and I decided to go to Gaston's room for a few minutes, I had only knocked about 2 to 3 times before his friends can over, and, and…..that's when we found him in the wardrobe dead" after she finished she started to cry again.

As soon the man finished writing down what she said one of the people walked up to them and replied "so who do you think it was sir?"

"Well, it's problem the triplets due to they left the room a few minutes for Gaston died"

"IT HAD TO BE THEM!" shouted one of Gaston's friends "those bitchess were really upset about the wedding, so they decided to kill him"

The investigator looked at the man then at Belle and said "all right, where are them?"

**Few minutes later **

They later found the triplets in the bar room really drunk that they couldn't speak that good.

"I'll arrest them and question them when they sober up" a couple of people grabbed the women and took them away.

As Belle walked out of the room to go to her room she found Chip waiting for her "so are you going back to the master?"

Belle shook her head "no, I'm coming back after the funeral so that way no one will suspected a thing" Chip shrugged a bit "ok" before he left he turned a bit and said "the enchantress is in your room, she wants to talk to you"

Belle raised an eyebrow and waked to her room to find the women in there.

"I'm surprised that you would do it Belle" Belle just shrugged "it felt really good though" the enchantress just looked at her and replied "I guess I'll be on my way now"

Before she left Belle shouted "WAIT!" the women looked at her.

"there's one more thing ma' me"

**2 months later **

"We are here today, to mourn the death of Gaston who was brutally murdered by the triplets" the priest said while everyone from the village was sobbing as their beloved hero was killed.

Belle smiled looked at the tombstone that said

_**Here lies Gaston**_

_**Killed by stabbing and slit in the throat **_

Belle secretly smiled behind her black vail, she could feel the happiness running through her body that it mad her shiver from _"good reddens, that bastard"_ she said in her head.

Belle soon heard the priest call out for her "we will now have his wife Belle, who will say a few words from him" she turned to walk up to the people and started sniffing

I-I-I was looking forward to the marriage b-b-but I can't now that my beloved husband is dead, it just what to make -" she then started to stop to cry and walked off. She walked up to her father and said "come on father, beast is waiting for us"

_Maurice nodded "every well, we should pack dear" _

_Few minutes later _

_As Belle and her father were packing, Lefou walked over to Belle with an angry look _

_"I know you did it Belle"_

_She raised an eyebrow from the comment and replied "what are you talking about?" _

_"The murderer of Gaston, I know you did it" Belle shook her head "don't be ridicules, I didn't do it" Lefou started to get frustrated_

_Belle smiled a bit and relied "even I did, you can't tell anyone because no one will believe you if you can't tell"_

_"What are you talking about Bel-" he was soon interrupted when Belle put her fingers on his lips "you don't need to know but I like to see you try" _

_He just look at her weirdly and walked away. Belle watch as the little man walk away from her as she walked to her father who was putting up the tarp on the stuff on the carriage "you know, he is going to tell Belle"_

_"He won't father, I asked the enchantress for magic that if anyone thinks about telling the truth the spell will make them tongue tied" _

_Maurice smiled a bit and called out to the hoarse "let's go Philippe" as of that they were on their way to the Castile _

_2 hours later _

_As they pull up to the Castile they find all the servants and the beast waiting for her "Belle I'm so happy to see you" the beast said running up to her while giving her a big hug. Belle started to cry with happiness "I missed you too my love" _

_The two closed with a tender kiss and they could hear everyone clapping for them. _

_The two let go to get some air and Belle spoke up "I will marry you" the beast smiled and replied "I'm so happy" Belle smiled as she let go from the hug _

_"Don't worry my love, that man will no longer hurt me, you, or my father anymore" _

_"Let me guess, you killed him" Belle nodded, even though she did it her body was now shaking. Beast saw her shaking and cradled her as she slowly started to cry_

_"Oh Belle dear, all that excitement must have got your blood pumping, and now it's died down you are upset of what you did" Mrs. Potts said carrying a blanket and wrapping it around Belle. _

_Belle tried her best to talk but it was hard while crying, she has never killed a man and know she knows what it feels. It felt good. Everyone hugged Belle and started to cradle her while saying "it's ok Belle, everything is going to be all right". __End_

_Wow it took me forever to finish this story up, but I'm happy that I finished it._

_I'm sorry about the grammar it has been a long time since I made a story, so I'm going to be a little rusty so don't jump on me please. _

_Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I'm happy I finished. _


End file.
